


Zuko Meets With Iroh

by Scriberat



Series: Bolin's Birthday Bash [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Zuko goes with Korra to see Iroh and have tea. Set during Bolin's Birthday Bash.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Bolin's Birthday Bash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Zuko Meets With Iroh

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally part of the bash fic, but i figured it ought to be separated out

Zuko arrived in Republic City to the awaiting faces of both Korra and Toph.

“Shall we go today?” he asked, seeing them both standing there.

“We’ll go tomorrow,” Korra said. “I figured I should come to pick up the former Firelord.”

“Thank you for the hospitality.”

Korra smiled. Even with her connection to Aang and the others lost, she still felt her heart soar at the sight of the three remaining members of the Gaang, like a memory long forgotten that part of her would always know. Rava knew.

“We have a room for you at Air Temple Island,” she said. “Opal is here with Juicy to get you there safely.”

Opal waved from a little way down the dock, Juicy standing behind her with his snotty nose dripping on the ground. Zuko kept his face together, but anyone could see he wasn’t too happy about this ride. Opal giggled and helped him on.

“Juicy wanted me to be his rider, so I had to accept. Still, he’s been there for me through thick and thin.” She smiled as Toph hopped up on her own. Once everyone was aboard, Juicy took off into the sky and sailed to the island. They landed in the courtyard a short few minutes later.

Zuko climbed off over the back, as he had done on Appa so many times. Toph jumped right down and landed safely.  
  
“Now, who’s here to greet us?” she asked, looking directly toward Jinora, who came forward out of the temple itself.

“Jinora, Ma’am. It’s nice to see you again. Bolin talks a lot about you when he gets the chance at dinner,” she said, chuckling.

“Ah, Tenzin’s daughter. The one with a real head on her shoulders,” Toph said. Jinora smiled from the praise and showed Zuko to his room.

“It’s good to see you again, Young Air Master,” Zuko said as they walked. Toph snorted at the title.

“And it’s good to see you again, Lord Zuko. You can just call me Jinora,” she said, giggling. “Though I do love being called a master.”

“It is nice to be recognized, isn’t it?” Zuko smiled and resisted the urge to pat her head.

“It is! Especially since I had initially had to argue with my father just to get him to recognize my talent.” She sighed, then smiled. “Lord Zuko, you knew my grandfather really well, didn’t you?”

“I did. He was always a kind man, trying so hard to keep people from dying or being cruel. I dare say his life was one apocalypse after another, much like young Korra’s.”

“That’s one way to look at it.”

“It is the destiny of the Avatar. How the Avatar chooses to handle it is their own destiny.”

Jinora accepted his wisdom, then left Zuko to unpack.

The next day, Korra took both Zuko and Toph to the Spirit Portal in the middle of the park. “I went in earlier to find him and asked him if he would be willing to meet up. He said he is, so he should be right on the other side.”

“It will be good to see him once again. I had thought him long lost from this world and the Spirit World both,” Zuko said. They stepped through the portal together and found the table ready to go, with spirits sitting around it. There were several empty seats surrounding an elderly man with white hair and a thick beard.

“Uncle!” Zuko cried, running forward. Iroh stood and held out his arms. Zuko collapsed into them and hugged him tightly, crying and trying not to. It was embarrassing, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“No witty remark?” Korra asked Toph.

“Not this time,” she said, shaking her head. Korra smiled and watched the two men. They sat down soon after and had tea from Avatar Wan’s pot. Zuko told Iroh about everything that had happened since he had left, the things they had handled, enemies they had defeated, their treks to restore balance to the world. Iroh listened to it all and spoke of his own eventually fruitless search for Lu Ten.

Toph and Korra sat down with them and listened to them speak. After awhile, Iroh turned to Toph and talked to her about the same. Toph told him about her family’s break.

“I coulda used your help with that one.”

“I doubt I would have been much help,” Iroh said, laughing.

“Probably not. They’re my daughters, so they’re both tough as rocks in the head.” She sighed. “At least things got solved eventually.”

They all continued talking. Iroh told them about his searches through this world, how he had integrated into it. “I feel my spirit slowly losing itself. I believe that, when you all die, I will become a true spirit, serving tea for eternity.”  
  
“As long as you still have your wisdom, I wouldn’t mind directing my future lives your way,” Korra said, smiling. Iroh smiled back and nodded.

“I would be honored to assist the Avatar.”

It was hours later when they finally left, Zuko happy to have updated Iroh on everything that had happened since he left on his journey to find Lu Ten. Korra escorted them home, then to the island.

“I hope you enjoyed your time there. Maybe you can do what Iroh did and become a part of the Spirit World,” Korra suggested. Zuko shook his head.

“I would prefer to return to the earth and find my home there, instead.”

“So would I. Living forever doesn’t sound like much fun. Though, I suppose if I became the spirit of a mountain or a permanent part of the swamp, it would be nice. Then I can watch the world forever.” Toph laughed. Korra smiled.

“That’d be cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> so cuuuuuute ;-;


End file.
